


海洋之心

by linlinX



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX





	海洋之心

张颜齐在地下市场买了一条人鱼。 

消息具体怎么传开的张颜齐不清楚，不过肯定少不了几个狐朋狗友的助力。一场演出结束他走进后台，轰然激起一片夹杂口哨鼓掌和跺地板的躁动。 

“快小齐哥，传授下有条人鱼是啥体验？” 

“岂止，还是条帝王人鱼。”有人爆料。 

了解行情的人张大嘴巴：“那不是贵得上天，张颜齐你怎么买得起？” 

“买房的老婆本都掏出来了吧。”不知是谁开玩笑。 

张颜齐挤过人群找了个空位坐下，掏出手机看消息：“听他们瞎说。” 

“别老藏着掖着，好歹透露点什么呗。”他旁边人不甘心地追问。 

“帝王人鱼可难养了，五六年不说一句人话的都有。” 

“别说帝王人鱼，普通人鱼都很难伺候，我有朋友就是……” 

“你怎么想的，正好撞见人鱼唱歌晕头了？”语气带着稍许关心。 

张颜齐笑笑，摇头：“哪有那么夸张，就是碰上了。” 

“南南说他在店里待得很无聊，问我能不能带他出来。”说话间他仿佛想起某段回忆，不自觉放轻声音。 

“喔喔，连名字都起了！”一群人莫名兴奋地交换眼神。 

张颜齐弹了弹舌，没再说更多。 

倒不是不想承认，而是说出来也没人相信，南南——周震南这个名字，是他的人鱼自己告诉他的。在那之前张颜齐并不知道，人鱼原来会起人类的本名。 

“你是傻子。人类的语言那么简单，起个名有哪里好惊讶的。”周震南翻了个白眼，在水里优雅地上下翻滚一圈，半透明的鱼尾轻纱般荡开层层波纹。 

周震南是亚洲人鱼，不像当下流行的金发碧眼，这类标准的人鱼形象，他有着少见的黑头发和黑眼睛。皮肤细嫩白皙，外表乖巧无害的模样，牙齿倒是格外尖利。 

做出这个决定纯属意外，休息日张颜齐陪朋友逛街，经过海洋馆门口，猝不及防被橱窗里闭眼休憩的人鱼吸引。 

作为一个二十来岁的年轻人，他少有什么欲望，比赛拿到的奖金除了给家里人的礼物，当场给朋友分了的情况也发生过。还是第一次，心里涌现出无比迫切的冲动，强烈地想要拥有某样触不可及，却又近在咫尺的宝物。 

张颜齐不知不觉走近，将手掌贴在冰冷的玻璃幕墙上，仿佛被这轻微的动作惊动，黑发的人鱼少年缓缓睁开双眼，隔着深蓝的海水与他对视。 

那一瞬间张颜齐的想法连他自己都感到惊诧，他想砸碎这堵墙，破开横亘在他们之间的透明藩篱，紧紧握住人鱼纤细的手腕。下一秒理智回笼，他张了张嘴，但不确定自己想说的话，也不清楚少年能否听懂。 

张颜齐看着人鱼，和他以往对人鱼害羞怕生的印象不同，人鱼少年静静地停在他面前，黑白分明的眼睛一眨不眨地打量他，丝毫没有受到惊吓掉头游走的意思。 

“你要不要……”张颜齐犹豫了一秒，开口瞬间和另一个奇妙的嗓音叠在一起。 

“你要不要带我走？”黑发的小人鱼抿紧嘴唇，下巴扬起，露出一副高傲的神情：“这里太无聊了，我允许你。” 

张颜齐怔了怔，犹豫片刻，刚要作出回答，余光无意间瞄见他长长的尾鳍，在幽蓝的海水中不安地轻微颤动。 

付款的时候朋友还在拦他，数落他怕是疯了，不到两天就要肠子悔青。老板在旁边笑眯眯地盯着他刷卡的动作：“这几张协议请您签一下，本店一经售出概不退换。” 

张颜齐接过笔，一气呵成地签完：“别担心。” 

“南南不喜欢这里。”他若有所思地望了眼海洋馆深处，“我不会让他回来。” 

\- 

张颜齐几步迈上楼梯，进门打开灯，房间传来清晰的水花落地声。周震南从浴池里冒出头，鱼尾拍了下水面：“你吵醒我了！” 

“这么早就睡，不等我了？”张颜齐在池边半蹲下身，伸手去挠他的下巴。 

“还不是你回来得太晚。”周震南张嘴咬他的手指，牙齿落下去又急忙收住力，不甘心地磨了磨他的指节。 

张颜齐勾起唇角，手指蹭了蹭他的脸颊。 

刚回家那会儿周震南跟他闹着玩咬他的手，没料到人类的皮肤跟海里的生物不同，这么轻薄脆弱，稍微用力便咬出一道深深的伤口。 

血从张颜齐的掌心不停地涌出，周震南抿着嘴唇一言不发，唇边的血迹也不去擦，张颜齐忍着手上的疼痛低头看他，才发现他眼睛泪汪汪的，眼看着要哭的样子。 

“这么能咬。下次给你买个磨牙棒好不好？”张颜齐侧过身，用没受伤的手摸摸他的头，周震南没有像以往那样伶牙俐齿地回怼，垂眼扭过脸，一朵小小的水花落在水面，接二连三，扑簌簌落了一片。 

张颜齐心里叹口气，手伸过去摸他的脸，接触到的皮肤湿漉漉的，又一滴滚烫的泪水落到他的手背，张颜齐抬起他的下巴，不等周震南反应，俯身轻柔地吻了吻他沾湿的眼睫。 

周震南打了个哭嗝，茫然地仰脸看他，嘴唇微微张开。 

“包扎一下就好了。”张颜齐摸了摸他的耳朵，微笑：“别怕，不会有事的。” 

大概愣了七八秒，眼看着周震南的耳根一点点红起来，虚张声势地瞪着他，这会倒是不哭了：“我才没有担心你。” 

他缓缓倒退着游远，猛地把自己整条鱼埋进水面下，头顶冒出一串咕嘟嘟的气泡：“快去包扎！”


End file.
